Escape from the Hand Compound
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)The Defenders: 1.03: Worst BehaviorIron Fist: Season 1 ends a couple of months before The Defenders: Season 1 (1, 2), which is 6 months after Elektra's death.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way |place = Hand Compound, New York |result = Danny Rand and Davos escape the Hand Compound Colleen Wing leaves Hand |side1 = Danny Rand Davos |side2 = Hand |side3 = Colleen Wing |commanders1 = Danny Rand Davos |commanders2 = Bakuto |commanders3 = Colleen Wing |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = - |casualties3 = - }} The Escape from the Hand Compound was a confrontation that pitted Colleen Wing and the combined forces of Danny Rand and Davos against Bakuto. Background Drained from healing Colleen Wing, Iron Fist was brought by Bakuto to the Hand Compound, where he slept and recuperated, learned how to restore his chi as well as Bakuto's fascination with the immortal weapon. Later, Wing visited her former teacher in his office and asked if it was appropriate to reveal their allegiance; Bakuto replied that it was not the right time and that he wanted to test Rand further. speaks to Madame Gao at the Hand Compound]] Rand snuck onto a portion of property off-limits to the students on campus. Climbing a fire escape and quietly evading guards, he found Madame Gao locked in one of the rooms. Though he taunted her in what he perceived as captivity, she informed him that she was no prisoner and that he is delusional to believe that he was truly safe. Without warning, Bakuto spoke, telling Rand that he would not find his answers there and that Gao was unwilling to work with them but is not working against them either. Returning him to Wing, the two gradually begun to argue over her allegiance to the Hand. Though she proved persistent that her work under Bakuto was for the greater good, Rand continued to question everything that has happened since meeting her and whether their intimate moments were staged. Rand stormed out of the room, leaving Wing to her thoughts.Iron Fist: 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart Escape Confrontation with Bakuto Colleen Wing rested in bed while Danny Rand meditated at the other end. He is alerted by the sound of guards chattering and the buzz from a locked door. Peeking through the windows, he noticed guards enter and exit a door that led to a basement. Curious, Rand left the room and tried to gain access through an alternate route--through a grate. Climbing down and walking through lit corridors, he found himself in a hidden room that collected information about the activities throughout New York City: voice phone calls, surveillance cameras angled in areas, even eyes and ears on Harold Meachum's Penthouse and Chikara Dojo. Enraged by the display, Rand chucked a monitor across the room. furiously fighting against Danny Rand]] Bakuto appeared behind him and expressed disappointment that Rand discovered the computers. Though Rand pointed his anger at the lies that continued to follow, Bakuto informed that he was testing him and failed. Boiling rage, Rand engaged him in an intense fight, the two destroying monitors, units, desks, and a hanging light as they battled. Soon, Rand's opponent wielded two decorative blades but was quickly disarmed and knocked to the ground. Fighting to the Gate Danny Rand approached the corridor that led outside the hidden room and was met with two guards. Before he was able to fight them, he witnessed a familiar face whom referred to him as "the worst Iron Fist ever." The two joined forces as more Hand soldiers and guardsmen blocked their path to the outside of the building; meanwhile, the alarms were set off, waking all the students, including Colleen Wing, leaving them to rush outside. Eventually, the duo made it out and plotted to reach the gate. They were, however, stopped by Darryl, whom pressured Rand not to leave. Bakuto walked passed the Iron Fist and stabbed him with a pen, which dislodged into his body and blocked his chi flow. Wing witnessed the stabbing and fell back. Davos broke Darryl's leg, and with Rand worrisome, pulled him away. At the gate he was pushed to summon the Iron Fist. Onslaught and Escape and Davos fight against more soldiers]] As watched as Rand attempted to bring out his chi, Bakuto mocked that he was unable to summon it due to all the deception and mistrust that has befallen him. Forced to fight the crowd of students that had been alerted, Rand and Davos worked alongside each other to take down everyone that engaged them into a fight. Meanwhile, Wing approached Eric and knocked him unconscious, granting her access to the controls. Unable to work them, she bashed her katana against the panel, managing to open the gates for Rand and Davos to escape. Aftermath Leaving the compound, Danny Rand watched from a distance as Colleen Wing left as well before continuing outward with Davos. Bakuto checked on an injured Darryl, informing him that he did the right thing despite the efforts. He ordered students to help bring Darryl to medical to be treated. The next morning, Davos pushed for Rand to return to K'un-Lun. Instead, they turned to Claire Temple at her apartment, where they were temporarily sheltered and Rand received medical treatment. Meanwhile, Wing returned to Chikara Dojo, where she was visited by Bakuto, whom tasked her to bring Rand back to him immediately. Despite locating Rand, Wing was captured, brought back to her teacher, and nearly killed for her disloyalty.Iron Fist: 1.11: Lead Horse Back to StableIron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss References Category:Events